


An Americone Dream

by MusicalLuna



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Japanese-American Character, Thor is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Thor is the best boyfriend ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Are you fucking kidding me?" Thor/OFC (idk just call her whatever you want) please <3

Thor lies on his back on a large bed with thin wood columns in each corner, Naoko curled up against his side. She is tiny and hardly weighs anything so that he barely feels her, though she is draped over the right side of his chest. They look up at the thin, transparent canopy, which ripples in gentle waves around the bed, teased by the cool breeze coming in through the balcony doors.

Naoko turns onto her belly and lays her chin on her arm, smiling down at him. Her dark eyes are bright, and it is a wonderful contradiction. “You know what’d be awesome right now?” she says and Thor cocks his head.

“What is that?” he asks, trailing a hand from the top of her spine down the length of her back.

“Some Americone Dream,” Naoko says and Thor laughs.

“Then fortune smiles on you.”

Naoko’s eyes go wide, a grin breaking across her face. “Are you fucking kidding?” she demands.

Thor laughs again and shakes his head. “Nay, the Captain and I visited Met Foods this afternoon.”

Naoko squeals, slapping his chest. She presses forward and Thor smiles into the kiss she bestows upon him. “Best boyfriend ever!” she sings when she pulls back and he turns onto his side to watch her fetch the ice cream, pleasure curling low and warm in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t even know what this is, i don’t know how to OC i’m sorry?? -_-;;;;;;
> 
> i hope it’s okay anyway???


End file.
